Magical Seven:A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words
by Galya
Summary: Harry finds a picture of his parent's first kiss. Back in 1977 they were just friends. But, at a friend's party, things change and lead to a very sweet Kodak moment.


****

Author's Notes: _So okay, Xenia is a Siren and Igor's fraternal twin and is with Sirius. And Imogen is Snape's sister and a tomboy. Just so everyone knows who they are. This is a story however centered around James and Lily so don't be too concerned about them just as long as you know they are cool and Lily's friends. Okay? Okay. On with the story . . ._

Harry sat in his room at Xenia's looking through albums of his parents, yet again. He flipped past a picture of them play-fighting as teenagers. Then one of them holding an infant him. He turned to the next photo. It was dark, but the stars easily made out the sky. Harry began to turn the page when he noticed that in the distance two figures were visible. He held up the album close to his face trying to make them out. They moved slightly and, from their outlines, must be humans. At points it was hard to see if there was in fact one figure or two. He gave up after straining his eyes and set the album on his lap and began to turn the page. Then he saw it. Yes, in fact there were two humans and they were either embracing or kissing. He pulled the photo out of its sleeve and flipped it over. On the back was written: 'Lil and Jimmy having a moment 1977'. He suddenly felt embarrassed. His curiosity got the best of him, however, and he looked closely at the picture again. He gathered Xenia wrote that and took the picture. It was in her nature. A soft smile spread across his face as he stared at his parent's silhouettes. They were alive, in love, and happy. He wondered what was going on to them to make them so. 

****

1977- Winter Break- Seventh Year

James stood on a stool while he was being fitted into a blue formal robe. He had been dragged to Diagon Alley by Lily to go shopping. He _did_ need a formal robe for Xenia's parent's ball, but still he didn't see why she asked him. Why not Xenia? Or Imogen? He tried to look on the bright side. At least he got to see Lily try on pretty robes.

Lily came running out of the dressing room, for the third time, in a green silk formal robe, with vines embroidered on the sleeves and hem in black. She looked pretty, but a bit like the Irish flag with her hair so orange, James thought.

"So, what about this one?" she asked spinning around.

"I don't know," he mumbled, "The white one looked better on you."

"Yeah," she sighed, "But I looked like I was getting married."

"Done, Mr. Potter." Said the Tailor, "You can step down and change."

James nodded and jumped off the stool. He headed to one of the dressing rooms.

"How many more you have left Lil?" he asked, pulling his robe over his head causing his glasses to go askew.

"Three!" she chirped from the other dressing room.

He groaned, "Okay."

James went to the till, paid for his robe and sat down in a waiting chair. Lily came running out again. This time she was in a silver robe with a long train and a very low-neck line. James couldn't help but stare at her cleavage.

"So?" What do you think?" she asked.

"Er, it's nice." He mumbled, his eyes darting up to her face and back down to her chest.

"It's a bit," he searched for the word, "revealing."

Lily blushed and ran to the mirror.

"I know." She said nervously running her fingers through her copper hair, "But I want to look good for my date."

Now James new Lily well. And, purposely wearing a revealing outfit for a guy wasn't her style. Maybe Xenia's, but not her's. Unless . . .

"Who are you going with?" James asked trying hard to sound like he was just making small talk.

"It's a secret." She said going to the dressing room to try on another robe.

"What do you mean secret?" he called, "Why can't I know?"

"Because you know him!" she shouted from behind the curtain as she took the robe off.

James scowled.

"It's not Remus is it?" he pouted.

Lily stuck her head out from behind the curtain. James could see her bra strap on her shoulder and fidgeted in his seat.

"I am over the whole Remus thing, okay!" she snapped then disappeared again behind the curtain.

"Then why can't I know." He whined.

"It's a surprise." She said with finality and James held his piece.

"Fine." He mumbled.

A few minutes later Lily came out again in a crushed velvet baby blue robe. The sleeves were bell shaped and the bodice was tight and went off her shoulders.

"How about this one?" she asked.

James suddenly found his voice had disappeared. He just stared at her gobsmacked. She couldn't help but smile.

"I take it you like it?" she asked softly avoiding his eyes.

He nodded.

"Okay then. I'll take it!"

***

James and Lily walked the streets of London with their parcels in their hands. 

"Sorry for dragging you down here." Lily said.

"'Sokay." James replied.

" I know it isn't your scene, but I just wanted a blokes opinion. You know."

"Mmhmm."

Lily stepped into an accessory store and began to look through the racks of earrings.

James blurted out, "Why can't I know who your date is?"

Lily looked apprehensive. 

"Because," she said trying to find the words, "I don't want you getting weird about it."

"W-why would I?"

"Jimmy," she said softly touching his cheek, "I know how you feel about me."

James felt his face get hot and suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

***

James was pacing around Xenia's room. Sirius was sitting at the foot of her enourmous bed while Xenia sat on it giving him a massage.

"How does she know?" exclaimed James.

'Prong, you're pretty obvious." Said Sirius.

"No, I'm not!" he snapped then turned to Xenia and said in a small voice, "Am I obvious?"

"Yes." She grunted while she kneaded Sirius' shoulders.

"Well, what do I do know?" asked James.

"Nothing." Suggested Sirius.

"Oh yes. Nothing. The greatest way to a girl's heart." Grumbled James as he sat on an ottoman.

James huffed then looked up at Xenia who was switching places with Sirius for a massage.

"Xenia, who is Lily's date?' James asked.

"Can't tell." She said shortly.

"Why?"

"Because." Nagged Xenia, "That reminds me, who is yours?" 

"No one really." He mumbled.

"Jimmy," whined Xenia, "You have to have a date. This is an Ambassador's ball!"

"I know that!" James snapped, "I just don't know who to ask!"

Xenia thought for a moment.

"Look, why don't I just get someone for you." She suggested.

"Are you serious?" James asked.

"No, he is." Giggled Xenia pointing up only to be playfully pushed by her massager.

"Who are you gonna get?" James asked cynically.

"Don't you trust me?" sighed Xenia, "Maybe one of my cousins."

"A siren?" exclaimed James, "Far out!"

***

James was dressed in the blue robe he had bought with Lily. His long dark hair was slicked back in a ponytail. He sat in a large smoking chair in the drawing room of the Karkaroff Mansion, bouncing his leg. Xenia walked in with Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Imogen.

"There you are." Said Remus.

"Is she here yet?" asked James.

"Who?" replied Xenia.

"My date. I keep forgetting her name."

"Anastasia." Sighed Xenia.

She walked over to James and handed him a rose.

"Take this. This is how she'll know who you are. I can't stay here and find her for you. I need to be with my parents when they are presented. I told her you'll be in here holding a rose. She will be holding one as well." Explained Xenia

"Isn't that cute." Chortled Peter.

"Sod off!" snapped James.

"Don't be nervous, lord. She is very nice and one of my dearest friends." Assured Xenia.

Xenia headed to the door.

"Sirius, come." She commanded.

Sirius obeyed happily and trotted after her.

"Is, er, Lily here yet?" asked James.

"No," answered Imogen, "I haven't seen her."

"Oh." Sighed James.

Music was heard from the ballroom. Remus opened the door to look out, letting in the orchestra's melody.

"They must've started. Well best be off then." Remus said to Imogen and Peter.

Remus had an odd smile on his face as he looked at Peter.

"Mate, you seem to have lost your date." Remus said.

Peter looked at his side, went pink in the face, and ran off looking for her.

"Don't go." Begged James.

"Don't worry." Said Imogen; "You'll be fine."

Remus opened the door for Imogen and the two friends left. James looked around the empty room. He could hear the music form the other room. He jumped out of his seat. He couldn't sit being so nervous. He tried to think of things to say to this Anastasia, while gripping the rose with he sweaty palms. He hated blind dates. Not that he had much to compare it with real dating. But, still this feeling of anxious nausea in his stomach left something to be wanted.

The door opened and James jumped. In walked Lily looking lovely. James felt his body instantly relax.

"Hi." He said taking his time to admire his beautiful friend.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Waiting for my date."

"Oh." She said.

They were standing some distance from each other leaving an unwanted tension. Lily, to James' relief, walked towards him to a more comfortable friendly distance. It made him feel more at ease to say what he said next.

"You look beautiful."

Lily smiled.

"Thank you," she looked up at him and giggled, "You look beautiful too."

"So where is this date of yours?" James asked.

"He's around." Shrugged Lily.

"What about yours?" she asked.

James shrugged his shoulders. Lily's eyes looked down at his hand that was holding the rose.

"Is that for her?' she asked teasingly.

"Er, sort of. She doesn't know who I am. So, Xenia told her I'm the chap with the rose and goofy expression on his face." snorted James, "She is supposed to be holding one too." 

"Oh," said Lily reaching into her handbag, "You mean like this?"

James looked at Lily's hand, shocked, as she held the same rose that he had.

"I don't understand." Said James; "Xenia set me up with you?"

"Tada!" sang Lily.

"But, what about your date?"

"I told you, it was a surprise."

James began to laugh and smacked his forehead.

"I feel stupid." He chuckled.

"Don't be." She said holding back giggles.

'So you wanted to go with me the whole time?'

Lily nodded.

"Then why all this?" James asked, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Well, I think I remember a certain someone complaining that he was a helpless romantic and that only the mushy stuff gets done to the girls."

"I take it back now." He mumbled.

James stared at her for a second then handed her the rose. She put both of them into the ornamented belt around her waist.

"Shall we?" asked James giving her his arm.

She took it and they joined the party. They danced the night away in their own little world. During slow songs it looked as if they were embracing rather then dancing.

"You want to pop out for a moment? It's stifling!" yelled Lily over the music.

James nodded, took her hand, and they went to the porch that lead to the gardens. The moon was out and they stood by the banister. James smiled at Lily who he was convinced was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Come on." He said taking her hand and leading her into the gardens. He looked around for a place to stop and found it by a tall hedge. Lily shivered and James rubbed his hand on her arms to warm her.

"Well, I think two can play at this romantic business." He whispered.

"How?" she giggled softly.

"Well, moonlight, starlit sky, a garden, a beautiful girl."

"You're a smooth one."

"Not really," James laughed softly, "I just wanted to kiss you, for the first time, in a more intimate place then in the-"

James was cut-off by Lily's lips. James clumsily tired to figure out where his hands were supposed to go and when he was supposed to tilt his head. He whole body was tense. Lily's delicate arms embraced him. Telling him to relax and just go with it. He did and what he was supposed to do came easily enough to him. Nearby Xenia was sneaking about in the garden. She had to see if Lily and her's plan worked. She proudly found James and Lily kissing and stayed a short while spying. Long enough to take a picture.

****

Author's Notes: Okay, I know cheese on a stick. But, hey I am in a cheesy mood. Hope you liked it. Review, please. Thanks.

__


End file.
